The present invention generally relates to guard rails, and more particularly relates to a protective stanchion or post.
Guard rail systems, including individual stanchions or posts, are commonly found in industrial settings where, for example, protection of a building structure or fixed equipment, from vehicular traffic and the like is desired. Further, guard posts or protective stanchions are commonly found in public parking lots and the like to preserve a drive-up telephone booth, for example, or otherwise provide a protective function.
Commonly known guard posts and protective stanchions often comprise a steel post set in the ground or pavement with a portion of the post projecting a desired amount above the pavement surface, commonly on the order of about four feet or so. To enhance the durability of such a steel pipe stanchion, one may fill the steel pipe with concrete. This both closes the interior of the pipe to environmental deterioration and enhances the structural integrity and impact absorbing qualities of the stanchion. Further, such stanchions are typically painted to preserve the exterior of the stanchion and resist deterioration by rusting or the like. Protective stanchions are also painted to provide a high visibility color for the stanchion.
However, such prior known steps to enhance the durability of a protective stanchion, including painting, are typically labor-intensive and require repetitive maintenance to repair chipped paint, worn surfaces, or discoloration over time. Thus, one will readily recognize a present need for a protective stanchion with a durable exterior to minimize repetitive maintenance requirements.